Im not perfect
by ModelSkater
Summary: ALOT of things are changin......
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Degrassi characters...blah..blah...  
  
Hello everyone! This is my first story(so be nice on reveiws) This is a Jt/Emma ..so if you dont like dont read..its that simple...lol. If you do read this story however, please be so kind to reveiw!  
  
Well lets begin.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I slowly opened my eyes hearing the cry of Jack. Thinking it must be early I went back to bed until I saw my clock it was 8:10. I quickly got up getting dressed as fast as possible and running up stairs.  
  
"Mom,I'm late!" I said angrily digging under my stuff for my history book.  
  
"Im sorry Emma, Jack kept me up all night I forgot to set the alarm!"she shook her head putting her hands over her face hearing Jack scream again.  
  
"Its.....okay..,"I said slowly seeing her tied up with Jack."But......whos going to take me to school?"I sighed.  
  
"Ummmm.....I guess I can drive you really quick??"she nodded.I just nodded walking out the door sitting in the car waiting patiently. In about five minutes she walked out with Jack in his car seat and her car key.  
  
"Sorry Emma.....I couldn't find my keys."she shook her head and buckled up Jack and started the car. I decided not to answer.It seemed like forever,but I finally got there and being in a bad mood I quickly got out of the car and saying nothing,but a plain "Bye."  
  
I boredly walked in school and checked in at the office walking to class,which I was kind of thankful it was Mr.Simpson. Entering the door I sighed not wanting to go to class I walked in.  
  
"Emma,nice to see you came." he smiled continuing with his lesson.I just stared at my blank screen finally realizing what I was doing hearing Mr.Simpson's voice I quickly turned on my computer,and started to work.  
  
I walked out of class hearing the bell ring and stared for the lunch room.I sat down boredly with my food and hearing Jt's voice I looked over seeing him talking to a bunch a friends. I don't know how long I sat there and stared,but it must of been a long time because I didn't know what I was doing until Liberty plopped by me.  
  
"Whats up?"she said happily tapping me in the shoulder I quicly looked away.  
  
"Nothing..."I said quickly.  
  
"Oh...what are you looking at?"she asked taking a bite of her food.  
  
"Nothing...."I shook my head wondering why I was looking at him. I didn't really have feelings for him. I think.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Please Revieiw! The next chap will be longer I promise! 


	2. Suprises

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the degrassi charries...blah!!!!rry I took so long!thanks for ALL the reviews! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jts arm slipped around Manny's shoulder,rolling my eyes I grabbed more popcorn. Though I wasn't hungry. The movie ended with the usual chick flick ending. Cheesy. It might have been better if I would of paid more attention to the movie and less to Jt....and Manny. In the corner of my eye I saw Toby stuffing his mouth with greasy,buttery popcorn. I gelt bad for not talking to him. Jt burst out of his seat quickly,apperantly we had the same opinion about the movie. Plain,boring and REALLY CHEESY. I plopped in the car.//thank god its time to go home.// Manny smiled at me like she had done me a huge favor. Toby grinned a big smile at me from the back. //GOd I hope he doesn't expect to get a kiss!// Jt pulled into a restraunt. //uhg....not Fatty Burger! More greasy food..if you call this food.//  
  
"You guys hungry?"Jt looked at us with a huge grin. My heart melted.  
  
"Ya i'm starving!"Manny jumped out of the car,staraitening her shirt...which was a belly shirt. //suprise why did she make the sudden change?//  
  
I nodded "Sure." Even though I was a vegitarean.  
  
"I could eat a horse!" Toby walked in. //God how can he still be hungry?// I watched Jt scan the menu. All of it looked pretty much the same.....Fatty Burger,Super Fatty Burger,Mega Fatty Burger,and Double Fatty Burger.  
  
"May I take you order?"the guy at the counter said dully.  
  
"Ya...umm I need a mega fatty burger.....extra onion,and extra tomato..."Jt said sounding like he was thinking very hard.  
  
"I'll take the same...but no tomato extra lettuce,and ketchup and Super Fatty fries."Toby nodded looking the same way as Jt had. I guess its a guy thing...maybe.  
  
"I'll take a fatty burger."Manny shrugged.  
  
"I'll take....fries...."I sighed I was a veggitarean.  
  
"Okey.....It will be a minute...your number is........9..."  
  
"Ummm....thres only one other person here." Jt said as we walked away. I watched Jt and Manny talk.  
  
"I love you boo...."MAnny smiled at Jt as she looked in his eyes.//ugh......//  
  
"Number nine!''the guy yelled.  
  
"I'll get it!"he said quickly as he got up. MAnny frowned.  
  
"Okey......"she looked down at the table boredly. //Oh god..its been two minutes.// It didn't take long to eat. It only took 15 minutes. Jt dropped Manny off after giving her a long kiss. Then Toby. I sat in the front across from Jt. HE was concentrating on the road. We pulled up to the driveway of my house. HE stopped the car and I looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Thanks."I smiled.  
  
"No problem. He looked into my eyes and kissed me! "You should go."he said quickly.  
  
"Okey..."I sighed getting out of the car and walking in. On no...I kissed him...Mannys still with him! Later that night I heard the phone ring Ipicked it up quickly.  
  
"Hello?" Jt's voice said.  
  
"Hi JT.''I smiled happy to hear from him.  
  
"Tonight was a HUGE mistake."  
  
"Ya..I know...bye"I hung up I knew it had been an accident.,But I still had hope for us. 


	3. A mistake

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the degrassi charries...blah!!!!rry I took so long!thanks for ALL the reviews! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jts arm slipped around Manny's shoulder,rolling my eyes I grabbed more popcorn. Though I wasn't hungry. The movie ended with the usual chick flick ending. Cheesy. It might have been better if I would of paid more attention to the movie and less to Jt....and Manny. In the corner of my eye I saw Toby stuffing his mouth with greasy,buttery popcorn. I gelt bad for not talking to him. Jt burst out of his seat quickly,apperantly we had the same opinion about the movie. Plain,boring and REALLY CHEESY. I plopped in the car.//thank god its time to go home.// Manny smiled at me like she had done me a huge favor. Toby grinned a big smile at me from the back. //GOd I hope he doesn't expect to get a kiss!// Jt pulled into a restraunt. //uhg....not Fatty Burger! More greasy food..if you call this food.//  
  
"You guys hungry?"Jt looked at us with a huge grin. My heart melted.  
  
"Ya i'm starving!"Manny jumped out of the car,staraitening her shirt...which was a belly shirt. //suprise why did she make the sudden change?//  
  
I nodded "Sure." Even though I was a vegitarean.  
  
"I could eat a horse!" Toby walked in. //God how can he still be hungry?// I watched Jt scan the menu. All of it looked pretty much the same.....Fatty Burger,Super Fatty Burger,Mega Fatty Burger,and Double Fatty Burger.  
  
"May I take you order?"the guy at the counter said dully.  
  
"Ya...umm I need a mega fatty burger.....extra onion,and extra tomato..."Jt said sounding like he was thinking very hard.  
  
"I'll take the same...but no tomato extra lettuce,and ketchup and Super Fatty fries."Toby nodded looking the same way as Jt had. I guess its a guy thing...maybe.  
  
"I'll take a fatty burger."Manny shrugged.  
  
"I'll take....fries...."I sighed I was a veggitarean.  
  
"Okey.....It will be a minute...your number is........9..."  
  
"Ummm....thres only one other person here." Jt said as we walked away. I watched Jt and Manny talk.  
  
"I love you boo...."MAnny smiled at Jt as she looked in his eyes.//ugh......//  
  
"Number nine!''the guy yelled.  
  
"I'll get it!"he said quickly as he got up. MAnny frowned.  
  
"Okey......"she looked down at the table boredly. //Oh god..its been two minutes.// It didn't take long to eat. It only took 15 minutes. Jt dropped Manny off after giving her a long kiss. Then Toby. I sat in the front across from Jt. HE was concentrating on the road. We pulled up to the driveway of my house. HE stopped the car and I looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Thanks."I smiled.  
  
"No problem. He looked into my eyes and kissed me! "You should go."he said quickly.  
  
"Okey..."I sighed getting out of the car and walking in. On no...I kissed him...Mannys still with him! Later that night I heard the phone ring Ipicked it up quickly.  
  
"Hello?" Jt's voice said.  
  
"Hi JT.''I smiled happy to hear from him.  
  
"Tonight was a HUGE mistake."  
  
"Ya..I know...bye"I hung up I knew it had been an accident.,But I still had hope for us. 


	4. I dreamand something I wish was a dream

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the charries!! I didnt get much reviews!!:( Plz review this chapter!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up with a jump my head was on my vanity mirror edge,looking around puzzled I looked in the mirror. I saw me,with a red mark on my forehead and my makeup smudged.  
  
"Why is it still dark outside?"I wondered to myself. I looked out the window the stars were still high in the sky shining brightly.  
  
"EMMA!!!!!" a familiar voice said banging on my low window.  
  
"What?......"I was really puzzled  
  
"Rave? Guys? Jt is pickin us up!"She nodded eagerly  
  
"Oh!!"I finally realized the movies was a dream! Thank God!//Im not wearin this to a rave! I thought looking at my long skirt and my turtle neck// I quickly got dressed into an outfit Manny picked out for me earlier that day.//You know...mannys kind of cloths...// She smiled  
  
"Chris is going to be there......."she smiled and nodded running her thingers threw her hair.  
  
"I don't like Chris anymore,not like that."I walked towards my window.//how does manny wear these shoes??!// She shrugged climbing threw the window after me. Jt pulled in the driveway,once again driving with no license.  
  
Im surprised your moms letting you go!"she sighed opening the car door.  
  
"She didn't."I said plainly.//If my mom found out I think she might literally kill me.//  
  
"Hey Manny."he smiled throwing his arm around her shoulder. I was relieved that there was no Toby here. Not that I didn't like him,just not in that way. We pulled up to a building with lights streaming out of the windows. I was really excited I was finally going to one of these....and meeting guys. I got out of the car walking towards the building,Manny right behind me. I opened the side door,and walked in. Lights were everywhere,the kind that makes you dizzy. I looked through the croud,I knew I could just start dancing with someone and we would start talking. My eyes landed on a guy in the crowd dancing.//Im not good at this.....// I gained the courage to go up to him and began dancing a little in front of him.//This is not really dancin its swingin your hips.....//He smiled at me.  
  
"Hey! Im Landon!"he smiled walking me over to a table covered with drinks.  
  
"Im Emma...."I said with a hint of shyness though I was the one that started this conversation.  
"Awsome,you wanna go outside? Have a drink?"he smiled  
  
"Ummm.....,"///COme on Emma you only live once!//"Sure!" I walked outside with him very unsure of what I was doing. He smiled at me once we got outside handing me liquor. //White liquor........okey then?// "Thanks!"  
  
"No problem."he leaned agiainst the wall opening his. I looked at mine and opened it beginning to drink.  
  
"So what kind of beer is this?"I sighed taking another drink.  
  
"Oh.....um...light beer....."he said quickly. I sighed in relief,I guess its okay. I began glugging it down,he smiled at me.  
  
"You seem to like that."he grinned taking my empty bottle and handing me a new one.  
  
"Ya,sure!"I smiled I felt hyper but relaxed. "You wanna go in and dance??!"I yelled loudly throwing another empty one down.  
  
"Ya,sure!"he smiled taking me inside. I began dancing...wobbling the colors seemed to be spinning around me quickly, my legs wobbled,alomost falling to my feet I regained my self. I was sweating and quasy,I foung the nearest trash can and.....the affect of drinkin heavy liquor.  
  
"Im okey!"I sighed bumping into Sean!  
  
"Emma?????You look bad.  
  
"Im okey!"I smiled but I wasn't cause I fell to the ground. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sean picked me up and began walking to the door Manny following behind him quickly.  
  
"I'll take her home."he offered Manny wanted to stay.  
  
"Okey...." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I woke up. Where am I? What happened? WHy do I feel sick?? I woke up to a firm voice.  
  
"What were you thinkin!!!!!"my mom said angrily Sean was beside her looking down. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PLZ1!!Review! I hope this one was a little longer!!!! 


End file.
